


Mist Upon The Hill

by ellaisall



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dreams, Fix-It, Multi, POV Second Person, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaisall/pseuds/ellaisall
Summary: What’s the old joke again? How many Losers does it take to kill an Eater of Worlds? Seven.Well, only six showed up. Only five crushed Its heart. Only four get the fairy tale ending.Right. It’s not fucking funny, and it’s not a joke. Because while the rest of those assholes are riding off into the sunset, Richie Tozier hasn’t left Derry. He spends his days replaying memories, alternating between recent trauma and bittersweet moments from his childhood, whichever hurts worse. He spends his nights submerged in hazy dreams - maybe symbolic, definitely cruel - that might as well be nightmares. Richie just got his friends back and he can’t fucking talk to them. He’s still too ashamed to tell them what’s wrong.Is this supposed to be closure? They won, right? They kept their promise, they defeated It. But Richie can’t stop thinking that winning shouldn’t feel this excruciating.Maybe there’s a way to give the Losers the ending they deserve. Maybe you can fix it... If you choose to play the game.(The transcription of) an interactive post-canon fix-it AU.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Patricia Blum Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the transcription of a story posted on Twitter @MistUponTheHill. Each chapter corresponds to one day’s worth of updates, usually ending with a decision (the result of which was chosen by readers via poll). The story is largely written in second person (You do [x], You choose [x], etc.). Yes, the colors are significant. 
> 
> Content warnings: Major themes include death, guilt, mental illness, religion and spirituality, and unreality/derealization. I’ll add content warnings to individual chapters that include references to suicide/suicidal ideation, alcohol, and drug use.

>Start

Your name is Richie Tozier. You are in your hometown of Derry, Maine. You are very sad.

Partially because you're still in Derry, sure, but mostly because of the shit that happened here.

**Richie:** [Leave Derry.] or [Mope around some more.]

>Richie: Mope around some more.

You can't find it in yourself to leave. You're not happy here, you're not, but do you really think you'll feel better if you leave? Do you really think you can get back to your life? You think you deserve to move on quickly?

Fuck off.

If you go back to Chicago, it'll be more of the same. What's the point?

**Richie:** [Go to the Kissing Bridge.] or [Go to your hotel room.]

>Richie: Go to the Kissing Bridge.

You aren't paying attention to where you're headed, walking aimlessly across town. There's not much of a point to taking a walk and simultaneously avoiding looking at everything, but it's what you do. Every sight in this small town hurts.

The Kissing Bridge might hurt the worst, of all the places to see. Other than the now empty lot on Neibolt. You can't go there.

>Richie: Examine R+E.

Yep. It's still there. You crouch down and run your finger over the recently carved wood. Maybe you'll get a splinter.

You don't, but maybe next time. You know there will be a next time.

You keep coming back, like it's going to change something.

>Richie: Go to your hotel room.

You haven't left the Townhouse. You have moved into Eddie's room. You know it isn't his, not really, but it's all you could do. You wanted to keep something from his luggage, anything, but Mike sent his stuff back to New York, to Myra.

The other Losers are long gone. Bill left first, back to his movie and his wife. Ben and Bev left together, promising they'd check in on you, but you haven't heard much. Whatever.

>Richie: Get in bed and cry.

When Mike left a few days ago, you assured him you'd be right on his heels. He believed you. They all think you're home.

So yeah, you're gonna lay here and cry. What the fuck else can you do?

You're exhausted, even though objectively you've done nothing the whole day. Maybe you can fall asleep.

You really hope you don't dream...

**> Richie: Dream.**

A wave of something. You're outside, sitting together. The quarry? You block out his face. This is a dream, you know it's HIM.  
  
You touch the water, the blood. He cups his hands. He pours it for you. Blood all the way down. You're tempted to splash. His knee against yours. A jab.  
  
"I wish I could see you," you say. His response: a glow of anguish. No words.  
  
He points to something across the expanse.  
  
You see only the edge of his ring finger. "Talk to me. Please," you try again. He can't. Instead he takes your wrist and YOU FEEL IT. You hear kind laughter in the distance. He points with you, but you can't see.  
  
You look anyway. Could you move closer? You could walk across if you wanted to, like it's frozen over, you could take him with you, you don't have to leave him.  
  
But. It's shifting now, you're chasing the tail end of sleep, like there's a wisp in the air you can gently bite, close your mouth around…

>Richie: Wake up.

Why the fuck does that keep happening? You don't understand what any of that was supposed to be. 

You have tears in your eyes, restless hands, a physical pain in your chest. You would not describe yourself as "doing okay."

Maybe you should reach out to someone.

**Richie:** [Call Mike.] or [Call Bill.] or [Call Ben.] or [Call Bev.] or [Call no one.]

>Richie: Call no one.

Yeah you're not gonna bother anyone with your bullshit. They're just going to try to sympathize with you, which they can't. They think they are going through the same thing as you, which they aren't.

What could they even say that would make you feel better? Eddie's dead. There's no getting around that.

>Richie: Therapize yourself.

You don't need anyone's help. You're an adult and you can process your own thoughts, thanks.

Uh.

So what the fuck was that dream?

**Richie:** [Google dream interpretation.] or [Google Eddie Kaspbrak.]

>Richie: Google Eddie Kaspbrak.

As you would expect, Eddie has next to no social media presence. 

Yes, you’ve looked him up before. 

Yes, your life feels like an endless loop of the same day, each one managing to be uniquely terrible, you keep doing the same thing and expecting different results, blah blah. 

But there’s a new link on the front page. An obituary. 

>Richie: Read Eddie's obituary.

You don’t read obituaries regularly. You feel like that would be the true sign that you’re getting old, if you read the obits every morning and lament that so-and-so kicked the bucket last week. They’re very boring, anyway. Maybe it’s morbid, but you think they should include HOW the person died. That definitely would make Eddie’s less dry. 

Of course it doesn’t mention the spider clown at all, since Myra wrote this. No picture either, no-frills. But there’s going to be a funeral. In two days. 

Your stomach drops. 

Maybe you should actually reach out to your friends.

**Richie:** [Call Mike.] or [Call Bill.] or [Call Ben.] or [Call Bev.]

>Richie: Call Bill.

Maybe it’s because he’s felt like the leader since you were kids, maybe it’s because he’s the only one you’re not vaguely pissed off at, but you decide to call Bill.

Bill Denbrough (8) / "Hey Rich, what's up? It's been a while."

Richie Tozier (8) / "It’s only been a couple days, don’t be dramatic. Adorable to hear somebody misses me."

Bill Denbrough (8) / "We all miss you. Production is wrapping up soon, we should find some time to meet up. All of us. Mike’ll be in LA starting next week. You could fly here, stay with me. I have the space. Or we could always come to Chicago, if that would be easier.

Richie Tozier (8) / "Chicago, right. That’s where I am. I’ll- I’ll think about it. Uh. I called for a reason, actually. Um. Did you hear that there’s going to be a funeral for Eddie? In two days?"

Bill Denbrough (8) / "Yeah, Mike texted that in the groupchat. You would know if you ever looked at it."

Richie Tozier (8) / "Fuck. Well. Are you going? Not the happiest of occasions, but that could be a Losers reunion." 

Bill Denbrough (8) / "Are you kidding? Of course I’m not going! None of us are. Myra can’t fucking stand us. She does not want us there. And it’s not like we would know anyone. Funerals are for the living. This one isn’t for us."

Richie Tozier (8) / "I don’t know about you but I’m very alive. And Eddie… Eddie’s not. I know she hates us, but… It’s still important for us to go, right? We were his best friends."

Bill Denbrough (8) / "As far as his wife knows, we were never a part of his life until this summer, and then we got him killed. She might sincerely believe that Mike murdered him. I shouldn’t have let him volunteer to tell her. He didn’t deserve that. Why are you asking? Hold on, are YOU going?"

Richie Tozier (8) / "I… I don’t know. It might be nice, right? Leave Derry for good, attend a memorial for my best friend, then move on with the rest of my life. That sounds like... a good, responsible thing to do."

Bill Denbrough (8) / "Wait did you just say you’re STILL in Derry? Richie…"

Richie Tozier (8) / "I gotta go. Bye."

Richie: Consider your options.

So. If you’re going… you’re going alone. 

Was the dream a sign? 

[Richie Tozier] Relationships

Ben Hanscom (6.5)  
Beverly Marsh (7.5)  
Bill Denbrough (8)  
Mike Hanlon (6)  
Patty Uris (6)

**Richie:** [Go to Eddie's funeral.] or [Don't go to Eddie's funeral.]


	2. Chapter 2

**[Richie Tozier]** NEW OBJECTIVE! **Get your shit together and go to Eddie’s funeral.**

>Continue

Of course you’re going. You don’t know what the fuck is wrong with Bill and Ben and Mike and Bev, but you wouldn’t miss this.

You know you… yeah. But why don’t they care about losing him? At all? He was their friend. You all SAW him dying. Why don’t they CARE?

You’re so fucking upset.

**Richie:** [Keep brooding.] or [Call your new best friend.]

>Richie: Call your new best friend.

You feel kind of pathetic for latching onto her like this.

Patty Uris (6) / "Hi Richie. Is everything okay?"

Richie Tozier (6) / "Not really. I’m- Fuck. It’s so late, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called you."

Patty Uris (6) / "Honey, no, it’s fine. You sound upset. Please tell me what’s wrong. Is it Eddie?"

Richie Tozier (6) / "Yeah. Yeah. He- I- Fuck. I’m being stupid. I’m- I’m pathetic. Why can they all get over this and I can’t, I- The Losers aren’t going to the funeral but I have to, I HAVE to. I’m so mad at them, they don’t fucking get it, we already abandoned him once… They’re making me go ALONE and I’m so-"

Patty Uris (6) / "No."

Patty Uris (6) / "You’re not pathetic. You’re grieving. And you aren’t going to the funeral alone, alright? Thank you for reaching out to me. Now I can go with you."

Richie Tozier (7) / "Patty, no, you don’t have to do that."

Patty Uris (7) / "I know. I want to. End of discussion. I can fly out in the morning. Get some rest. I love you."

>Richie: Be relieved.

She’s your best fucking friend.

For the first time in a while, you fall into a dreamless sleep.

>Richie: Leave Derry.

You’re getting out of here for good. If only Eddie…

Stop. Stop thinking about that.

Right before you start your car, you text the Losers groupchat and let them know you’re going to the funeral. You don’t mention Patty. You can see the pity in their replies. Well, Ben sends lol and a heart emoji, but you know he thinks it means "lots of love."

>Richie: Go to Eddie’s funeral.

You arrive with Patty at a good time, not too early or too late, so you’re easily hidden by the swell of the crowd.

Closed casket, obviously. His body’s not here. It couldn’t be, because you… You fucking left him down there. Patty notices you tense. She tugs on your sleeve and extends her hand. You take it.

You haven’t seen Myra, but you know she’s here. You’re not going to risk saying anything. You’re not even going to look at her.

>Richie: Make eye contact anyway.

Shit.

[Richie Tozier] Relationships

Ben Hanscom (6.25)  
Beverly Marsh (7.25)  
Bill Denbrough (7.75)  
Mike Hanlon (5.75)  
Myra Kaspbrak (4)  
Patty Uris (7)

>Richie: Don’t freak out.

She probably doesn’t know who you are.

You can’t look at her and hate her. You don’t like her, and you know she hates you… But you get it. You both lost him. You’re angry too.

Eddie loved her, right? They were married for… you don’t know how long. Were they happy together? You never got to ask. You never thought to ask.

Patty keeps you moving. When you sit, she leans her head on your shoulder.

Richie Tozier (7) / "I can’t do this. Patty I can’t fucking do this."

Patty Uris (7) / "Okay, it’s okay, we don’t have to be here. If you want to leave we’ll leave. We’ll leave right now."

>Richie: Leave the funeral early.

You shouldn’t have come. What was the point of this?

You start sobbing in earnest as soon as you get outside. Patty leads you to a bench and cries with you. You haven’t told her how you feel about him. You haven’t told anyone. You think she knows.

You are so glad she’s here. You don’t know what would have happened if you were really alone.

>Richie: Realize.

As soon as you have that thought, you feel like the biggest asshole on Earth.

Richie Tozier (7) / "I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you- for Stan’s…"

Patty Uris (7.25) / "Richie, you were still in Derry. You couldn’t have been there. We didn’t even know each other yet, it’s okay."

Richie Tozier (7.25) / "But it must have been so hard. I can’t imagine. I’m sorry."

Patty Uris (7.25) / "It was hard. It’s still hard. I didn’t know I could miss someone this much. It’s okay. You killed It. The thing that took my husband away. That means everything to me."

Richie Tozier (7.25) / "I love you. Thank you for coming with me… I don’t know what to do now, though. I don’t know where I go after this. Nowhere feels like home to me."

Patty Uris (7.25) / "Come stay with me."

Richie Tozier (7.5) / "Patty. No. You’ve done so much for me, I couldn’t…"

Patty Uris (7.5) / "You don’t have to. Just know you have the option. I wouldn’t mind the company. Still not used to the empty house."

**Richie:** [Go to Chicago.] or [Go to Atlanta.]

>Richie: Go to Atlanta.

Patty leads you to the guest room. You like that it’s the least personalized space, very generic. You haven’t seen him since you were a teenager and you still can’t handle how much of Stan there is in this house. You don’t know how Patty deals with it.

You turn off the lights and you cry yourself to sleep.

**> Richie: Dream.**

You’re walking. You don’t recognize the street. Scary sky, soles crossing yellow lines. You could look around. Is he here?  
  
Yes. To your left, but only peripherally. Mostly that dark sky. Brick buildings. The wrinkled sign scotch taped to the telephone pole says **WE’RE BEING LED BY FOOLS.**  
  
"Richie," he says, a question. You try to respond, say anything, and you find you haven’t been controlling your movement.  
  
No matter. He grabs your wrist again. His hand slides down and he interlaces your fingers, a rhythmic squeeze. One two three.  
  
Pale light falls on you at an unnatural angle. Maybe green. The reflection of a larger THING out there, larger than you can comprehend. Your body gasps at the sight.  
  
He shushes you, not unkindly. A squeeze that lingers. "I wish I could see you," he says, so you know for sure you’re dreaming.  
  
Then: a voice like a roar of many waters.

  
CAN. YOU. HEAR. ME.

You can, but you can’t move. Something’s trembling up ahead.

  
TRY. AGAIN. WHEN. AWAKE.  
  


What is that? You try to squint but your eyes are not your own.

  
TELL. NO. ONE.  
  


A turtle?

>Richie: Wake up.

Okay what the fuck.

The giant turtle is new.

You feel weird. For once, you aren’t focusing on the Eddie part of your dream. The whole thing felt different. That voice. There was a weight there, like it was outside of you, not the product of your neurons firing. It seems important. It seems like something you should investigate.

You want to talk about this with someone.

[Richie Tozier] Relationships

Ben Hanscom (6)  
Beverly Marsh (7)  
Bill Denbrough (7.5)  
Mike Hanlon (5.5)  
Myra Kaspbrak (4)  
Patty Uris (7.25)

**Richie: Who should you tell about the turtle dream?**

[Mike] or [Bev] or [Patty] or [No one]


	3. Chapter 3

**[Richie Tozier]** NEW OBJECTIVE! **Follow the very clear warning in your dream and tell no one about the turtle.**

>Continue

Fine, okay, you’re not going to say anything. The whole turtle thing is probably nothing anyway. Just some bullshit. And if it is something… maybe it’s a good idea to listen to what that voice said.

>Richie: Start your day.

Patty has coffee waiting for you when you join her downstairs.

You bond over matzo brei, sharing stories about Stan - you from middle school, Patty from college. All deliciously embarrassing. It’s nice.

You’re both going to have a quiet day. Patty is going to read in her office. She offers you a book. You’re not sure you’ve read a novel since you were in college, but you figure you’ll go with it.

>Richie: Try to read.

The book is Mrs Dalloway. You try to read it, you do, but it’s so damn boring. Too old maybe.

You resort to skimming a few pages, then you close it. You consider going to Patty and asking for a different one.

Out of nowhere, there are words. It’s not a voice you recognize, not one that you hear. A voice like a trumpet. It’s not quite in your head, but it’s THERE.

?????? (7) / "What are you doing, Richie?"

?????? (7) / "Can you hear me?"

?????? (7) / "Richie. Hello."

?????? (7) / "I’ve never done this before. Please confirm if you are hearing this."

?????? (7) / "Are you ignoring me? Seriously?"

>Richie: Roll your eyes.

Of course you’re not just hallucinating, your hallucination has an attitude. 

Richie Tozier (7) / "You’re not real. I’m not talking to you."

?????? (7) / "I am real. But you don’t have to talk to me. I don’t even know how I’m communicating with you. I can leave you alone… You just seemed like you wanted help."

>Richie: Be startled.

Richie Tozier (7) / "What? Who are you? WHAT are you?"

?????? (7) / "You wouldn’t believe me."

Richie Tozier (7) / "Try me."

?????? (7) / "No. I’m a friend, and you can trust me, that’s all you need to know."

Richie Tozier (7) / "Great. Sure. Let’s say I’m gonna trust you. How could you possibly help, man? Can you bring back the dead?"

?????? (7) / "I… I don’t know. I don’t know if I can help. I want to. I’ve tried to help you before but evidently it didn’t work."

Richie Tozier (7) / "What? What do you mean you’ve tried to help me?"

?????? (7) / "You, the Losers Club."

Richie Tozier (7.25) / "Okay... You know about the Losers. You tried to help us… when?"

?????? (7.25) / "Both times."

Richie Tozier (7.25) / "Both- Do you- You know about It? Fuck. You might be It. I shouldn’t be talking to you."

?????? (7.25) / "I am NOT It. I’m nothing like It. But you could say I’m very familiar. You killed It. We both know that. We both FEEL that."

?????? (7.25) / "Where are you right now?"

Richie Tozier (7.25) / "Huh. I figured the Great Voice From The Beyond or whatever would be omniscient. Omnipotent?"

?????? (7.25) / "No. My abilities are very limited. I can hear you but I can’t see you. I can tell you’re not in Derry. Is this where you live?"

Richie Tozier (7.25) / "Yeah, I got the fuck out of Derry. I’m in Georgia. I don’t- well. I guess I live here for now."

?????? (7.25) / "Why Georgia? Why temporarily?"

Richie Tozier (7.25) / "Wow, you know nothing. Huh. You can’t read my thoughts, then. That makes this feel a little less insane. I’m here because I’m staying with the widow of one of my best friends. We… we both lost important people. It’s not the same - Eddie and Stan were my friends, Stan was her husband, y’know - but."

?????? (7.75) / "That’s very nice of you, to be there for her. And for her to be there for you. You’re kind."

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "I don’t think it makes me a kind person to burden someone else with my depression. But thanks."

**Richie:** [Stop talking to this Voice.] or [Keep asking questions.]

>Richie: Keep asking questions.

Okay. You’ll keep talking to this guy. Person? Thing? You don’t know.

Something about this is weighing on your mind.

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "You were that voice in my dream last night, right?"

?????? (7.75) / "Yes. Sorry if I scared you, that was more difficult to control than I thought. This is easier, talking to you when you’re awake."

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "Yeah. Um. So like are you gonna be in my head all the time now or what? And. Uh. Are you a guy or a girl or something else? I have no idea."

?????? (7.75) / "Haha. Thank you for asking rather than assuming, I guess. Use he/him. And no, I can leave you alone for a while. I have to think."

>Richie: Go to bed.

You try not to think about the conversation with the mysterious Voice guy for the rest of the day. Patty was not surprised that you got bored reading the book. She only judged you a little. You love her.

You’re more content than sad. You fall asleep without fanfare.

**> Richie: Dream.**

You start in darkness. And then: you can see.  
  
“Oh!” you exclaim.  
  
“There you are. Hi,” he smiles.

You look at each other, nothing more. You’re sitting cross legged in a way that would hurt your real joints. He has an unblemished face, no sign of injuries. He’s healed.

You reach out, almost graze his cheek. You hesitate. His eyebrows scrunch, slightly frowns. You feel like you’ve been zapped. You pull your hand even further away.

“Nothing to say? I’ve never seen you this quiet.”

“What, Eds, you want me to be annoying?”

“Wouldn’t be you otherwise, asshole.”

His eyes drag up. You follow. A turtle floats through the space above your heads, flapping its limbs as though the air were water. Watching over you.

Yellow sparks fall from its body. As they float down toward you, they shift. Greenish.

Eddie cups your jaw.

>Richie: Wake up.

Fuck. You thought you were getting better. These dreams just make you miss him more. You know you’re never going to have that with him for real.

You’re trying to regulate your breathing when you hear the Voice again.

?????? (7.75) / "Good morning Richie. How are you?"

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "Uh. Hey. I’m okay, I guess? If you hear sniffling that’s because I’m getting a cold or something. And I’m tired. Another weird dream."

?????? (7.75) / "Hmm. You’ve been having weird dreams?"

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "Yeah… Almost every night since we killed It."

?????? (7.75) / "What’s so weird about them?"

**Richie: What's so weird about your dreams?**

[Mention Eddie.] or [Mention the turtle.]


	4. Chapter 4

**[Richie Tozier]** NEW OBJECTIVE! **Why would the turtle be important? Tell the Voice about the dead guy you can't get the fuck over.**

>Continue

Let's be real, you only care about the Eddie aspects.

The turtle… probably just dream bullshit? It’s only there sometimes, and it doesn’t bother you. It’s the glimpses of Eddie that make you wake up sobbing.

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "Well. Okay. So you know my friend Eddie?"

?????? (7.75) / "I’m familiar with Eddie, yes."

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "He’s… always in the dreams. Always. It’s the only thing they have in common."

?????? (7.75) / "It’s normal to dream about someone you’re grieving. You said you lost two people. Do you dream about your other friend?"

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "Nope. Stan’s never there."

?????? (7.75) / "Hmm. Curious. I wonder if it’s something to do with the... intensity of your relationship?"

**Richie:** [Tell the truth.] or [Avoid the question.]

>Richie: Avoid the question.

Nope. You've never said it to anyone before and you're not about to start now.

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "Uhhhhh. No? That’s… we were friends, uh, close friends… I guess. I hadn’t seen him in decades… And I was friends with... Stan first, actually, so maybe if I had talked to Stan as an adult…"

?????? (7.75) / "Uh huh."

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "I was there when Eddie died, though? I don’t know if that’s the reason. I saw him… um. The… accident."

?????? (7.75) / "Accident? That’s an interesting word."

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "Uhh. Well he… he got… We didn’t mean for it to happen."

?????? (7.75) / "Okay. Tell me about what happens in your dreams. What is Eddie doing?"

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "Uh, depends. For a while I couldn’t see him… I knew it was him, in that dream way, you know how you just know things… Lately I CAN see him. He talks sometimes. Nothing important."

?????? (7.75) / "I don’t know, Richie, it sounds like your mind is processing memories. That doesn’t seem weird."

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "No. They aren’t… they aren’t memories. Fuck. I’m not explaining myself right."

?????? (7.75) / "It’s okay. Like I said, it all sounds normal. It’s unfortunate that they’re distressing you. That will hopefully lessen with time."

>Richie: Sigh.

Well, that wasn't helpful.

**> Richie: Dream.**

Painted walls, chipping. The deepest darkest sky. A flash across, bright in broken sound. You only want to look at him.  
  
“What are you staring at?” he grumbles, knocks his shoulder into yours.  
  
You’re sitting - on nothing - and he offers you a book. Too much, you think, you wouldn’t bother with this one, and you see he thinks the same.  
  
You take turns ripping out pages, tearing them into smaller and smaller pieces. You sprinkle a few on his head, let them mix in his hair.  
  
“Fuck you,” he swats at you.  
  
“Fuck you!” you wink.  
  
You both grin.  
  
“Why are we doing this?” you ask.  
  
“This?” he quirks an eyebrow as he rips a page straight down. “I don’t know.” He shrugs.  
  
He pauses at one, considers it, carefully tears it out, places it gently elsewhere. You find another, keep adding. A pile of orange pages.  
  
You say maybe nothing, or maybe everything. Light words tossed back and forth.  
  
Overzealous as always, he gets a paper cut on his index finger. He locks panicked eyes with you. You take his hand in yours, try to cover the wound with your thumb. But the blood won’t stop, it won’t stop, he won’t stop bleeding…

>Richie: Wake up.

What the FUCK.

You’ve seen Eddie bleed before. You’ve seen him bleed to death, actually, thank you SO fucking much, subconscious.

>Richie: Get better.

When you’re awake, things are okay. Things are good. Patty is delightful. She wants to spend the day together, and you’re more than happy to oblige.

Patty’s never seen your standup before. She tells you that Stan watched it all, but always told her that you were an idiot and not funny, so she never bothered with it. She pulls up your latest special on Netflix. You grit your teeth through watching it.

Patty Uris (7.25) / "Wow. This is garbage."

Richie Tozier (7.25) / "I know! I know. Look. You KNOW I didn’t write it."

Patty Uris (7.25) / "It’s cool that your writing team isn’t even consistent with the details of this fake girlfriend who you’re horrible to. Is she a not-so-sexy nurse or a bitchy lawyer?"

Richie Tozier (7.25) / "Excuse me, Patricia, who said the girlfriend was fake? I said the STORIES weren’t real. You don’t know."

>Continue

Patty raises an eyebrow, then gives you a pained, pitying look.

Patty Uris (7.25) / "Rich… I know. You don’t have to say it, not until you’re ready. But you don’t have to pretend with me, okay?"

Richie Tozier (7.25) / "Ugh. I’ve worked with people for more than a decade who have no clue, did you know that? And you’ve known me for what, a week? How did you just… God, you’re SUCH a Uris."

Patty Uris (7.25) / "Yeah, I am. Now rewind it, this bit might actually be funny but I didn’t catch the beginning."

**> Richie: Dream.**

In the water, treading. You could stop and you would float but maybe he wouldn’t, so you mirror. Darkness all around you, the water itself a mirror, yet there’s the faintest glow of deep pink, like the setting sun.  
  
No smiles. A mutual deep ache. You miss him and he’s RIGHT THERE.  
  
“You’re not real,” he says to you. Maybe you’re not. “I know you’re not real. But stop me if you don’t want this.”  
  
He leans into you. You don’t know what he’s doing, you won’t let yourself think it, until he’s RIGHT THERE. As close as he can be without really touching you. And then you’re kissing.  
  
It’s firm and desperate, like you’re clinging to each other. As though you can attach to him permanently. Your mind clears of anything that isn’t Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, and that ache.  
  
You’re the one who breaks it. You don’t need to breathe, but you have to… Oh god you can’t speak. Why can’t you say anything? You try you try you CAN’T.  
  
He raises his left hand slowly and touches your cheek. “You know I… I…”

>Richie: Wake up.

You're inconsolable.

This isn't fucking fair.

>Richie: Be quiet.

You try. You can’t.

You put your head in your hands and curl in on yourself.

The Voice is back.

?????? (7.75) / "Richie? Richie? Fuck, are you okay?"

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "No, I’m NOT okay. Leave me alone."

?????? (7.75) / "Shhh, shhh. What happened?"

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "I don’t want to talk about it. Just go away."

?????? (7.75) / "Richie, please, I want to help-"

>Continue

Patty knocks gently on your bedroom door, lightly calls out your name.

?????? (7.75) / "...you. Oh."

Patty Uris (7.25) / "Richie? I’m coming in. Shhh, shhh. It’s gonna be okay. You’re alright. Breathe with me, please."

Richie Tozier (7.25) / "It’s not okay. This is not okay. I can’t fucking deal with this for the rest of my life."

Patty Uris (7.25) / "I know it’s hard, I know. You have to… We have to believe it’s going to get better, we have to. You know I’m here for you, I love you, I will always be here for you, but… Should you reach out to your friends? You’re feeling worse… I know things are strained right now, but maybe…"

>Richie: Sit up suddenly.

Your… your friends? Your friends. Bill, and Bev, and…… Ben… and.

You fumble for your phone laying on the bedside table. You know you’re kind of the worst about checking your texts - you didn’t grow up with this shit, okay - but you’re usually at least aware that you’re ignoring notifications.

You open the Losers groupchat.

No messages since you left Derry.

[Richie Tozier] Relationships

Ben Hanscom (5.25)  
Beverly Marsh (6.25)  
Bill Denbrough (6.75)  
Mike Hanlon (4.75)  
Myra Kaspbrak (4)  
Patty Uris (7.25)  
?????? (7.75)


	5. Chapter 5

Richie Tozier (7.25) / "Fuck."

Patty Uris (7.25) / "What?"

>Richie: Show Patty your phone.

She’s not as well-versed in terrifying magic bullshit as you are, but she immediately concludes that you aren’t ignoring each other on purpose.

Which is a relief. You can’t deny that there was a part of you that worried they decided you weren’t friends anymore.

>Richie: Call Bill.

Your first instinct is to call Bill again. You have to talk to him. You have to figure this out.

You call. And wait. And wait. And wait.

You really think he isn’t going to answer, but on the last ring, he does.

Bill Denbrough (6.75) / "Hey! Shit, I’m sorry I almost missed you, my brain’s all over the place. I saw your contact name and, I don’t know, it wasn’t clicking."

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "Like you forgot who I was."

Bill Denbrough (7.75) / "Yeah. Bizarre. What’s up?"

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "Well Billiam, I think we have a problem."

>Richie: Talk to Bill.

You bring up the silent groupchat. He hadn’t noticed. He hasn’t heard from Bev or Ben at all, but he thinks they’re still together.

Mike’s staying with him in LA. You thought he was just visiting, but it sounds more like he’s moved in. You’re not gonna ask.

He again extends an invitation for you to visit. You tell him you’ll think about it, this time with an underlying sense of dread that you’ll forget him forever if you don’t.

Richie Tozier (7.25) / "Well, looks like I’m going to LA. Tomorrow."

Patty Uris (7.25) / "Okay."

>Richie: Go to sleep.

You buy a ticket for tomorrow afternoon. You’ll be in Los Angeles by the evening.

You feel incredibly anxious, yet you fall asleep quickly.

>Richie: Wake up.

Your sleep was uneventful. Did you dream? You’re not sure. It’s fine, you feel relatively well-rested as you come into consciousness.

Abruptly, there’s a Voice in your head.

?????? (7.75) / "Was Eddie in your dream?"

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "Shit, good morning to you too. No, he wasn’t. Why?"

?????? (7.75) / "Yeah, I thought not. Just checking. Talk to you later."

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "Bye?"

>Richie: Yawn.

Okay. You don’t know what that was. Whatever.

>Richie: Start your day.

Today should be as uneventful as your sleep. No big plans.

Patty’s given up on getting you to read. She’s left a stack of activities for you in the living room.

>Richie: Enjoy a boring activity.

500 piece bird puzzle, here you go.

?????? (8.25) / "Hello?"

Richie Tozier (8.25) / "Hey man. I’ve started working on a puzzle. Can you believe it? More entertaining than I expected, I have to say."

?????? (8.25) / "Who is this?"

Richie Tozier (8.25) / "Uh. Richie? Same as always? Who else would it be?"

?????? (8.25) / "Oh. Richie. Hey. It’s really you?"

Richie Tozier (8.25) / "Yes?? Dude what’s going on with you, we talk all the time."

?????? (8.25) / "I’m not… I’m not who you usually talk to."

Richie Tozier (8.25) / "Okay, somebody new. Two demon voices in my head. Fantastic."

?????? (8.25) / "I’m not a fucking demon. Ugh."

Richie Tozier (8.25) / "Aggressive."

?????? (8.25) / "I’M aggressive? You’re the one insulting me! You don’t even know who I am!"

Richie Tozier (8.25) / "I’m just saying man, one of us was minding his own business and the other started yelling in his head. Demonic behavior."

?????? (8.25) / "I’m NOT yelling!!! Fuck off!"

Richie Tozier (8.25) / "Wish I could fuck off, my dear, but again YOU are the one in MY head."

?????? (8.25) / "...Shut up. I hate you."

>Richie: Grin.

Ha, this guy’s fun. You hope he sticks around.

Your stomach feels all fluttery. For some reason.

>Richie: Compose yourself.

You hear Patty’s footsteps. You wipe the stupid smile off of your face. You haven’t told her about the Voice. Voices. She’s already worried about you being sad, you don’t need to concern her with whatever’s going on there.

Patty Uris (7.25) / "Hey, I’m heading out to the park soon, in case you want to join me. You probably need to finish packing, though. I’ll definitely be back before I need to drive you to the airport."

Richie Tozier (7.25) / "What?"

Patty Uris (7.25) / "Didn’t you say you were flying out this afternoon?"

Richie Tozier (7.25) / "Fuck!!!"

>Richie: Pace around the room.

Patty gives you a concerned look as she leaves.

You can’t believe you forgot. The phone call with Bill is still foggy. But you now remember you were going to Los Angeles today.

?????? (7.75) / "You’ve been forgetting each other since you left Derry."

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "Yeah, thanks, I got that. Couldn’t’ve told me sooner?"

?????? (7.75) / "I didn’t know. This is bad. This is really, really bad."

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "I know! What the fuck should I do?"

?????? (7.75) / "You need to see them. Mike and Bill, at least. Go to California. Or maybe you DO need to go back to Derry. I don’t know. I don’t know. You need to- You need to go."

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "But do I need to see my friends or do I need to go back to Derry? Hello? Fuck, why can’t you be all-knowing?"

?????? (7.75) / "Pick one. Either. Don’t stay here. You’ll keep forgetting. And Richie?"

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "Yeah?"

?????? (7.75) / "Wherever you decide to go, ask my wife to join you."

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "Wait-"

[Richie Tozier] Relationships

Ben Hanscom (5)  
Beverly Marsh (6)  
Bill Denbrough (7.5)  
Mike Hanlon (4.5)  
Myra Kaspbrak (4)  
Patty Uris (7.25)  
Stan Uris (7.75)  
?????? (8.25)

**Richie: Where are you headed?**

[Los Angeles] or [Derry]


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: emeto
> 
> by the way, i've been learning some new things i can do using work skins so i went back and changed the format of previous chapters - no changes to the actual writing, just appearance stuff! the dreams are now much more distinct (and reminiscent of their original format).

**[Richie Tozier]** NEW OBJECTIVE! **Return to Derry.**

>Continue

Of course you should go to Derry. The idea of being back there kind of makes you want to throw up, but you think Stan is onto something. If you started forgetting as soon as you left, maybe going back will fix it…

Okay. You’re gonna do it. You’re going back.

Actually. First-

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "Stan? What the fuck, why didn’t you tell me it was you?!"

Stan Uris (7.75) / "Sorry, I was worried you’d think it was a trick and you wouldn’t listen to me. I would’ve told you the truth if I knew you’d already been talking to Eddie."

>Richie: Freeze.

What?

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "What do you mean, I was already talking to Eddie?"

Stan Uris (7.75) / "The Eddie that you see in your dreams? That’s real Eddie."

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "...What."

Stan Uris (7.75) / "Yep. It’s hard to explain… where we are. We’ve been calling it the Liminal Space. It’s… a void but… you can travel. Eddie wanders off sometimes, I didn’t think anything of it until you told me about your dreams. I noticed that he’s been disappearing, then coming back right around the time you woke up."

Stan Uris (7.75) / "The final straw was the simultaneous breakdowns the other day. I hadn’t seen him cry this whole time, and suddenly I couldn’t get either of you to stop sobbing. Strange. The next night I made him stay with me. You confirmed that you didn’t dream. I had a suspicion, I tested my theory, I was right. And here we are."

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "So the dreams are… not dreams."

Stan Uris (7.75) / "No, I think they ARE dreams, but Eddie can join you in them. He’s doing what I tried to do, but he’s much better at it. It’s easier for some reason. I don’t know why."

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "Does- does Eddie. Uh. Does he know that the dreams are real."

Stan Uris (7.75) / "He didn’t. Now he does."

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "...Fuck."

Stan Uris (7.75) / "Yeah, that was his reaction too. Care to tell me what happened?"

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "It was nothing."

Stan Uris (7.75) / "You’re infuriating. I missed you so much."

Richie Tozier (7.75) / "I can’t believe I can talk to you again, Stan the man. You’re really here! Well. Here in my head. ...Wait a fucking second."

Stan Uris (7.75) / "Yes, Eddie is the other Voice you’ve spoken to. Let me get him."

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.25) / "Hey Rich..."

Richie Tozier (8.25) / "Eds. Hey."

>Richie: Return to Derry.

You and Patty get on a flight to Bangor as soon as possible. She doesn’t ask a lot of questions. Stan was preternaturally certain about a lot of things, she tells you. She’s learned to go along with it, and she trusts you.

You don’t tell her that going to Derry was his idea.

About 15 seconds after you cross over into city limits, your phone starts to ring.

ACHIEVEMENT!

Fixed your biggest mistake.  
 _You've unlocked:_ Your memories.  
 **Try not to lose them again ;)**  


>Start

Your name is Mike Hanlon. You are in your new home of Los Angeles, California. You are asleep in Bill Denbrough’s bed.

>Mike: Wake up.

Another morning waking up next to him.

It started after a nightmare. You both have had awful dreams since… since. It had been the worst while you were traveling. Yes, you were thrilled to finally be free from Derry. But it was hard to reassure yourself that everything was okay when you were in a new city every night, nothing solid to ground you. You hoped that being around Bill would help.

It did, a little. But the dreams didn’t stop. You found out Bill was having them too. You knew that he could be that solid force you needed, but you didn’t want to bother him.

Then, one night, he pulled you into his room instead. He didn’t want to be alone, didn’t want you to be alone again.

>Mike: Yearn.

There’s a guest bedroom that could be yours. He has Hollywood money, there are multiple guest bedrooms. But he wanted you there the next night. After three days you stopped checking that he was okay with it.

Just yesterday, Bill said he was changing the sheets of “our bed.” You wanted to scream.

You brush some strands of hair from his forehead. He shifts closer to you, slowly inhaling and then smiling. He hums quietly, his eyes still closed, and he burrows closer to you.

Mike Hanlon (8.25) / "Hey you."

Bill Denbrough (8.25) / "Morning Mikey."

>Mike: Consider your feelings.

You had a hero crush on Bill as a kid, but whatever. And sure, you felt most invested in following Bill’s career, out of… who? Someone. Other people… People you used to know. Anyway, you could excuse that with your love of reading. You can’t ignore this, the way he makes you feel now. You’ve got it so bad.

Other than the bed sharing, nothing’s happened. You know nothing’s going to happen. And yet.

>Mike: Observe.

Bill moves again, pulling himself into a sitting position. He sleepily knocks his head against your shoulder, then starts to crawl over you, as though he couldn’t exit the bed from his side. His legs brush against yours. He briefly holds himself over you, leaning his weight on his right arm, plucks his glasses from your bedside table. He grins as he climsb off of you. Did he wink? You’re gonna pass out.

>Mike: Remember.

And then it all comes back to you.

Mike Hanlon (8.25) / "Fuck!"

Bill Denbrough (8.25) / "Fuck! How did we- Richie… I’m calling him."

>Mike: Listen.

Richie misses Bill’s first call. He waits a few minutes and tries again. Successful, Bill puts him on speaker.

Richie says he was just on the phone with Ben and Bev, who are, luckily, still fine and happy and in love. But they were forgetting all of you, just like you forgot them.

>Mike: Panic.

How could this happen? Yes, they all started to forget when they left Derry as kids, but you thought it was over. You thought It was over. You thought…

>Mike: Stop panicking. Think.

Richie’s in Derry again, he tells you, but he’s refusing to explain why. “Feels like the right thing to do,” sure. How did he realize he was forgetting? He says he doesn’t know. Unhelpful. You’re happy to hear he’s not alone - you didn’t even ask how the funeral went, you feel terrible.

And then Bill decides to open his mouth.

Bill Denbrough (7.5) / "You’re with Patty now? Patty Uris? Huh. Alright."

Richie Tozier (7.5) / "Bill, what the fuck? Do you think I’m boning Patty?! What the fuck."

Bill Denbrough (7.5) / "I’m not judging you! I think it’s common for widows to get with a friend of their late husband. As long as you’re both happy."

Richie Tozier (7.5) / "No. Bill. NO. What the fuck. We LIVE together, we aren’t TOGETHER. I mean hello, Mike is staying with you, does that mean YOU’RE together?!"

Bill Denbrough (7.5) / "What? No, that’s different."

Richie Tozier (7.5) / "Uh it’s the exact fucking same. Two friends living together."

Bill Denbrough (7.5) / "It’s different! Mike’s a guy."

>Mike: Wince.

You know he doesn’t like you like that, but jesus, Bill.

Richie Tozier (7) / "Right. Yeah."

Mike Hanlon (4.25) / "Richie?"

Richie Tozier (5.25) / "Yeah?"

Mike Hanlon (5.25) / "Stay safe. We love you."

>Mike: Start your day.

Revelation about your memories aside, it’s a normal day. You can tell that Bill’s a little anxious about meeting with Audra and her lawyer later. You’ve had the pleasure of speaking to Bill’s soon-to-be-ex-wife three times. She’s... not a fan of you.

Naturally, Audra thinks Bill left her for YOU. You called him, Bill immediately dropped everything in his life to fly across the country to see you, then Bill asked for a divorce, and then you moved in.

You get all of the scorn, few of the rewards.

But it’s a normal day. You’re cooking, Bill’s watching TV. They’re talking about an earthquake on the news. You don’t remember feeling anything, but maybe you slept through it.

Bill Denbrough (8.25) / "Uhhhhh. Mike are you listening to this?"

Mike Hanlon (8.25) / "What? No, not really, what happened?"

Bill Denbrough (8.25) / "Earthquake wasn’t local. It was in fucking Maine."

>Mike: Pay attention.

6.5. Not the hugest earthquake on record, but enough to cause damage. Last one in Maine estimated to be this strong was in 1870. The state doesn’t have an active fault line.

The news cuts to a map. It’s localized around… yep, that’s Derry. Fuck.

Bill Denbrough (8.25) / "Holy shit, Richie and Patty."

>Mike: Check your phone.

The groupchat has new texts from Richie:

**hey soooo shits pretty bad here**   
**yah giant earth quake whatever we r ok but uh**   
**the sky is a freaky green nd pats says it looks like a tornados coming**

>Mike: Make a plan.

You know this isn’t natural. “Magic bullshit,” Richie called it.

Your friends need you.

**Time to move. But what's the plan?**

[Mike/Bill: Go to Derry.] or [Richie/Patty: Get out.]


	7. Chapter 7

**[Mike Hanlon + Bill Denbrough]** NEW OBJECTIVE! **Come home, boys.**

>Richie: Chill.

Everything’s fine.

You’re not staying in the Townhouse this time. Patty shot that idea down immediately. She found a house for rent in the outskirts of town, modern and nondescript, big enough for a large gathering.

Maybe the earthquake was a little unsettling. But it’s fine, there was no damage here. You’re not gonna worry about it.

As you hear Patty enter the room, you discretely hide what’s in your hands. She glares at you.

Patty Uris (7.25) / "It’s almost midnight, can you stop drinking coffee? You need to sleep."

Richie Tozier (7.25) / "I’m not drinking coffee. I’m just sitting here."

>Richie: Shrug.

So maybe you haven’t slept since you found out about Eddie.

It’s a coincidence. You’re anxious about being in Derry and that makes it hard to sleep. And you’re drinking coffee because... you like it. Who cares if you never sleep again?

Alas, the human body is only meant to stay awake for so long. No matter how hard you try, it will get its way eventually.

You fall into a microsleep.

**> Richie: Microsleep.**

Empty darkness. His expression is unclear. Arms crossed in annoyance but eyes full of concern.  
  
“Richie,” he says, not a question.  
  
“Nope!” you say and-

>Richie: Wake up.

You wake up.

You get a few seconds of peace before there’s a roar in your head.

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.25) / "Hey, asshole! We need to talk. Will you stop resisting-"

Richie Tozier (8.25) / "Stop what? I’m not doing anything."

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.25) / "You’re avoiding me! And you have to sleep, this is so bad for your brain, do you understand that-"

**> Richie: Microsleep.**

Thunderstorm, strong winds. Downpour. You’re standing and looking at each other in silence.  
  
After a moment, you decide to say something. You have to yell to be heard.  
  
“Do you think we could get struck by lightning?” you ask.  
  
“Why the fuck would you say that? Why the fuck would you invite that possibility-”  
  
“I don’t want it to happen! But it might be cool-”  
  
“Will you just!” Eddie groans, and wipes his hand down his face in obvious frustration. “Hi!”  
  
“Hey,” you say, probably too quiet.  
  
“Well?”  
  
You say nothing.

>Richie: Wake up.

That was only a few seconds, again.

You can’t hear him with your ears, obviously, but you know his words are quiet.

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.25) / "I’m sorry, okay? We- we can pretend it never happened. Please sleep. I won’t bother you."

Richie Tozier (8.25) / "No, I… Eddie? Come back."

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.25) / "What?"

Richie Tozier (8.25) / "I- you don’t have to… I want to see you."

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.25) / "Richie, clearly you’re uncomfortable being around me, it’s fine, you don’t have to-"

Richie Tozier (8.25) / "I don’t regret kissing you!"

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.25) / "Well! Good! Because I don’t either!!!"

Richie Tozier (8.5) / "Good!"

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.5) / "Okay."

Richie Tozier (8.5) / "...I regret not doing it when you were alive."

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.5) / "Me too. I should’ve… There are so many things I wish I could’ve done, don’t get me started."

Richie Tozier (8.5) / "I mean I only care about your regrets that involve me. Tell me those ones."

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.5) / "Thanks, I feel really supported and valued."

Richie Tozier (8.5) / "You’re welcome."

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.5) / "Jackass. Maybe…"

Richie Tozier (8.5) / "What?"

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.5) / "If you try to sleep again, we could… see each other?"

Richie Tozier (8.5) / "I would… not be mad about that. Do you think I can actually sleep? I’ve had a lot of caffeine."

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.5) / "Wouldn’t hurt to try."

Richie Tozier (8.5) / "Okay. I’ll, um, do that then."

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.5) / "Okay. See you soon, Richie."

**> Richie: Dream.**

You wake up?  
  
You’re in bed, curled toward each other. He’s only a few inches from your face.  
  
Eddie looks confused. You’re sure you do as well.  
  
“It’s so cold,” he says, but it’s not, not where you’re touching. You rub his arm and pull the blanket up. He exhales and YOU FEEL IT.  
  
You reach out, put your hand on his waist, pull him closer. “Is this real?” you ask.  
  
He looks down at his own chest, then lightly prods at his cheek. “Can’t be.”  
  
“Weird. This is the room I’m in.”  
  
His eyes leave your face for a moment to take in the surroundings. You breathe with him.  
  
“Hey Richie, can I tell you something? One of my regrets. I’ve been meaning to say it.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I’m gay.”  
  
You laugh and grin at him. “Hey, that’s my line.”  
  
“Idiot,” he smiles.  
  
You grab at his shirt, pull him closer. His hand goes to the back of your head, tangles his fingers in your hair. Your noses rest against each other. It’s nice.  
  
You move just a bit closer, press your lips against his lightly. He responds. So different from the first time, slow and unhurried.  
  
You feel the environment shift, wind whipping around you. Sharp, frightening sounds, mixed with booms not unlike thunder.  
  
“What’s happening-” he starts, but you capture his mouth again.  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” you whisper when you pull back.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right,” he concedes, and kisses you.   
  


You stay like that, each other’s everything, until light fades in.

>Richie: Wake up.

You smile as your eyes blink open. You could get used to that.

If you were supposed to get a message from that dream… it was not received.

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.5) / "We didn’t talk!!"

Richie Tozier (8.5) / "Try not to sound all grumbly about it, man. Anyway I’m pretty sure I know where we stand."

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.5) / "Yeah. I think I know too."

Richie Tozier (8.5) / "You know, you’re the first person I’ve ever said that to. That I’m."

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.5) / "Technically you didn’t say it, I did."

Richie Tozier (8.5) / "Fuck you, that was a big deal for me. Talk about being unsupportive."

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.5) / "Oh, was my support not enthusiastic enough for you? I’ll try harder next time."

Richie Tozier (8.5) / "Don’t be cute when I can’t see you, you little turd. I know I’m the worst, but can you. Can you not tell anyone? About… me. Us. Not that I don’t want this, I want you, I do, I’m just-"

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.5) / "Hey, stop. I get it. And. Well. Stan is the only person I could tell and I guarantee you he’s going to find out, considering he can hear us talking."

Richie Tozier (8.5) / "...Is Stan listening to you flirt with me right now?"

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.5) / "Yep."

Richie Tozier (8.5) / "Shit. Well. So he already knows?"

Eddie Kaspbrak (8.5) / "I don’t know. He can only hear my half. Maybe he won’t figure it- He just rolled his eyes. I think he knows."

Richie Tozier (8.5) / "Great."

Stan Uris (7.75) / "For the record, I would not be listening if I had a choice."

>Mike: Return to Derry.

Bill goes silent and grabs your hand once he spots the _WELCOME TO DERRY_ sign.

It’s either that, or the green, steadily churning sky.


End file.
